Run, Girl Run!
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: Poor Seras goes into heat, and now everyone's after her. A spoof on all the Seras parings out there. The first chapter's not that funny, but it picks up after that. Epilogue added!
1. SerasXAnderson

**Run Girl, Run!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN**: PLEASE do not take seriously. And I'm not trying to insult anyone or their fics. It's just that there are SO many Seras parings, and quite a few of them involve her going into heat. So, yeah please don't be offended. Oh, and don't worry. I never do anything TOO explicit.

It started out as a simple assignment, a clean up operation. Alucard had already disposed of the vampire 'faker' and returned to the mansion. However, since the vampire wasn't the 'genuine article', his ghouls did not perish with him. They were still infesting the surrounding area. So Integra sent Seras off to deal with the left overs.

Pip had offered to come and help out. Seras knew that he only made the offer to score some alone time with her. Still, she accepted. Killing ghouls wasn't difficult work, but it was time consuming. Having Pip along would make things go much quicker, and Seras was tired. She wanted to get back to the mansion and go to bed... uh, coffin. Besides, Seras didn't mind the Frenchman's company. In fact she rather enjoyed it, as long as he kept his hands to himself.

So, the Draculina and the French Mercenary went about their work, and everything was pretty uneventful. Well, it was as uneventful as disposing of the undead ever got. But then things changed as a twister of Holy Scriptures swirled around, and Paladin Alexander Anderson emerged from the center. He laughed, joyfully.

Unfortunately for Seras and Pip, their latest mission just happened to take place in Ireland. The country was contested ground, with both Hellsing and the Iscariots staking claim to it; and it seemed that Section XIII had sent their own agent to deal with the infestation.

The scriptures vanished, and Seras tried to be diplomatic. "I'm sorry, Paladin; but I'm afraid you're too late. Master has already disposed of the vampire."

"Really?" Anderson grinned. "And where be ye master?"

Pip answered, "He's already gone home, lucky stiff. Mignonette and I drew clean up duty."

Anderson looked momentarily disappointed, but then his smile returned. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to be content with disposing of de one abomination." Anderson leared at Seras.

The vampire shrank back a little. "Now, wait a minute. We have a truce, remember?"

"True, true. But I also have orders to destroy all the undead in this town." Anderson lowered his head slightly, and the moon light reflected off his glasses. "And ye are a vampire." Anderson smirked as he began to charge at Seras.

The fight did not last long. Unfortunately for Seras, she was still far from the Paladin's combat equal, even with Pip's, admittedly meager, assistance. In less then ten minutes, Pip was lying on the ground, unconscious. The French man had a broken arm, nose and three bruised ribs. Seras felt bad that the kind, if perverted, man had gotten so beaten up trying to help her; but, at least, he'd live. Seras wasn't so sure about herself.

Anderson had her pinned to the ground. The Priest was breathing hard from the fight, but he was far from exhausted. And two of his blessed bayonets scissored Seras's neck. She saw both her life and un-life flash before her eyes as the priest leaned in and whispered in her ear. "And this, Lilith, is when you die." But then a strange thing happened. The Paladin did not close the gap between his blades and cut off her head. In fact, he did not even raise his head to look down at her terrified expression. Instead he sniffed at her a couple of times then pushed his nose into her neck and inhaled deeply.

"What the bloody Hell?"

"Hell? Oh, yes. Hell." Anderson pulled his face away from the vampire's neck and looked down at her. "Now, I'm going to send you to... to... Hell." The last word sounded weak, barely above a whisper; and as it exited the priest's mouth, his nose went back to the vampire's neck. He inhaled again. "Ahhh, what... what is that scent?" Then Seras felt something that she couldn't believe. The chaste priest was actually becoming aroused.

"What the... Get off of me!" The priest refused. Instead he began to press is body into hers. As Seras struggled beneath the priest, he let go of one of his blades and attempted to hold her down. That proved to be a mistake. Now having a blade pressed against only one side of her neck, Seras had more room to maneuver; and as the two struggled, Seras finally obtained enough leverage to throw the priest off of her.

He flew thirty feet away and impacted the side of a building. Seras stood up and looked at the priest. His glasses had come off in the struggle, and Seras could see that his pupils where fully dilated. He looked 'out of it', like a addict after shooting up... or a vampire in blood lust.

Seras shouted, "What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

The priest looked up and suddenly his face changed. His pupils began to contract and awareness seemed to dawn on him. Still not completely back to his old self, the priest actually apologized. "I'm... I'm sorry. I... I don't know what came over me. I... I just wanted... I wanted to." His voice began to grow week again, and a vacant stare passed over his face. Then he shook his head and firmly grasped his cross. "Demon! Temptress!"

"Temptress? I didn't do anything to tempt you? You attacked me and... and then tried to rape me! How the bloody Hell is any of this my fault?!"

"Stay... Stay back!" Scriptures flew around Anderson again, and he vanished.

Seras shook her head and couldn't help but wonder just what had happened. After a moment she shrugged, went over to Pip and picked him up.

(Well, what did you think of the first chapter? I know, it didn't turn out very funny, but the next one should be more humorous. It'll be easier to write funny stuff at the mansion than in some random town.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	2. SerasXIntegra

After dropping Pip off at the mansion's infirmary, Seras went to deliver her report to Integra. At first everything was normal when the draculina entered the knight's office. Integra treated Seras the same way the Hellsing head always did. Integra wasn't quite mean, but she wasn't exactly kind either. After all, they were not girlfriends. Integra was the boss and Seras was... well, technically the fledgling was as much a slave as her master. But Integra never treated Seras as a slave, just another employee. As long as Seras was efficient, and didn't 'feed' off of the other employees Integra was happy, well... satisfied. Integra never seemed happy.

So, Seras was not surprised by the cold detachment Integra showed as the vampire began her report. However, as the minutes passed, Integra began to make Seras repeat parts of the report, and the knight seemed almost absent minded as she repeatedly asked Seras questions that the strawberry blond vampire had already answered.

As the meeting began to drag on, Integra's question's focused more and more on the part of the report where Anderson had Seras pinned to the ground, and Integra began to act more and more unusual. She took off her glasses, leaned forward slightly and ran her hand through her hair. "Such a barbaric approach." Integra's voice somehow picked up a husky quality. "Men can be so… uncivilized."

"Um, Sir, are… are you feeling okay?"

"Perfectly." Integra purred. "Now why don't you do me a favor and close the door? I think it's getting cold in here." Integra pouted; and that, plus an unfamiliar glint in the woman's eyes, made Seras nervous.

"Uh, I think I'd rather the door stay open, Sir." Seras's hand went up and rubbed the back of her neck. Then the draculina let out a nervous giggle.

"Oh? But I want it closed." Integra got out of her chair and glided over to the door. "And I am the one in charge, remember?" Integra closed the door, and there was a click as she turned the lock.

Seras took a step back. "Um, Sir, why… why did you lock the door?"

Integra turned to face Seras. The knight had an almost predatory look in her eyes. "Well, we don't want to be disturbed, now do we?" She began to move towards Seras.

Seras continued to draw back. "Dis…" Seras gulped. "Disturbed?" The vampire ran out of room as her back came into contact with a book case. Integra came ever closer, until she was right in front of the trembling fledgling.

"Nervous, child?" Integra ran a hand through Seras's hair and sniffed the vampire's neck. Then the knight brought her mouth up to the vampire's ear. She bit it softly, causing Seras to jump. Integra smiled and whispered, "Don't be. I'm going to make you feel so much better than any man ever could." And with that, Integra brought her face around and moved her lips towards Seras's. Using her vampiric speed and agility, Seras managed to dodge the kiss. She ducked down and twisted out from in between Integra's two arms. "Playing hard to get? Well, it seems you have some spirit in you after all."

Seras moved behind the desk. "Um, Sir, I… I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not… That is to say… I… I prefer men."

Integra laughed lightly as she rounded the desk. "Silly girl, how can you have a preference for something you've never done? You **are** still a virgin, aren't you?"

Seras blushed as she grabbed Integra's chair and moved it between the two of them. "Uh, yes. But… But, I'm not attracted to girls." Seras continued to back away, dragging the wheeled office chair with her.

Integra stopped and looked hurt. "You… You're not attracted to me? You don't think I'm pretty?" Integra cast a look down at her chest. "I know my breasts are a little small." She looked over at Seras's chest then the knight raised her eyes to stare into the strawberry blond's. "Would you like me better with bigger breasts?"

Seras was stunned. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, first Anderson and now her boss? Just what was going on? Still, the draculina didn't like to see anyone hurt, especially if she was the cause. "Uh, no. I… I think your breasts are very nice. They… they suit you." Seras said and then blushed.

"Then is it my hair? I always thought I had nice hair." Integra reached behind her and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"N-no, I like your hair. In fact I've been thinking about growing mine out."

"Well, then is it my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my legs, my stomach? What about me do you find so repulsive." Integra dropped her face into her hands, and Seras heard sniffling.

Was… Was Integra crying? Now, Seras felt positively terrible. So terrible, in fact, that she did a very kind, very stupid thing. Seras came out from behind the chair and went over to her boss. The vampire patted the knight on her back. "Oh, no... Sir. I don't... I mean, you're not repulsive at all. In fact, I... That is... You're, um... very beautiful. Hehe."

Integra's face was still in her hands, so Seras did not see that the knight wasn't really crying. She was smirking. "So, you **are** attracted to me. I knew it!" Seras's eyes grew wide as Integra wrapped her arms around the vampire. "Oh, don't worry, Seras. You'll like this." And then Seras felt her boss's hands move to some very inappropriate places.

"Sir Integra, let go." The vampire squirmed, as she attempted to free herself from the knight without injuring the physically weaker human. But when Integra's right hand moved down to grope another, even more inappropriate spot, Seras decided that a little pain was acceptable. After all, her boss was sexually harassing her. Seras grabbed the knight and half pushed, half lightly threw her. Integra fell back and landed on the floor, hard. Seras wondered if, perhaps, she over did it. The draculina couldn't help but worry about what her Master would do if she'd seriously injured **his** master. "Um, Sir Integra, are... are you okay? Please, please say something."

Integra did, in deed, say something. "It seems I was mistaken." Seras breathed a momentary sigh of relief, but then the knight continued, "I guess you like the rough stuff." Integra rose back to her feet and looked hungrily at Seras. "Well, I can do that too!" And with that the knight lunged at the vampire.

Seras eeped, jumped back and ran for the door. She didn't bother stopping to unlock and open it. She didn't have that kind of time. Instead, the vampire simply threw herself through it and ran as fast as she could.

Integra peeked out through the broken door. "You can run, but you can't hide! I've been trained to hunt vampires since I was eight!"

(Well, what did you think of the second chapter? Okay, so I've done SerasXAnderson and SerasXIntegra. I'm thinking SerasXAlucard for the next chapter.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	3. SerasXAlucard

**AN:** Okay, this chapter turned out almost nothing like what I'd planed. It's not as funny as the last, but it does advance the plot... Uh, that is if you can manage to find a plot in this particular fic.

Seras, ran. She wasn't really sure where she was going, but she'd recognized the truth in Integra's statement. There wasn't any place that the vampire could really hide from the knight. Sooner or later, Integra would find her. But, as long as Seras kept running, she could stay a step ahead of the much slower human. And so, Seras ran both through and around the mansion while she tried to come up with a better idea.

_It really isn't fair! Why is this happening to me? I mean Anderson was bad enough, but Sir Integra? I always thought she had a thing for Master. Why is she after me all of a sudden? There has got to be something going on. No way this is all a big coincidence. But what? Well, maybe Master knows what's wrong. He has a much better grasp of this world than I. Even if he doesn't know, maybe he can help me escape. I mean he obviously cares for Sir Integra. I'm sure he doesn't want me in the way. Maybe he'll teleport me away from all of this. That is, if he doesn't decide it'd just be easier to eat me._

So, the next time Seras passed by one of the mansion's entrances, she turned and went inside. The young fledgling leapt down the flight of stairs and sprinted to her master's cell. She flung the door open, ran inside, quickly slammed the door shut and leaned against it as she tried to catch her breath. Most vampires didn't need to catch their breath, but Seras hadn't drained anyone of their blood yet. She was still, as her master once put it, half vampire and half human.

Seras was still panting as the lid on her master's coffin, seemingly, raised itself. Alucard sat up with his arms folded across his chest like a seen from an old Dracula movie. The ancient vampire chastised his young fledgling. _Police Girl, why have you come to my lair unsummoned. And without knocking too. Really, don't you have any manors?_

Sweat began to form on the fledgling's brow, and she was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, Master. But... But she's after me. Please, you've got to help me, please!"

Alucard pinched the brim of his nose and shook his head. This was not how the No-Life King enjoyed being woken up. Actually, there was no way he enjoyed being woken up, but having his, practically hysterical, fledgling burst into his lair was worse than most. Alucard waived his hand and lifted Seras up. She eeped. _Calm down, _Alucard mentally commanded as he pulled his fledgling over to his coffin and sat her down on the still closed half of the lid.

Seras took a couple of deep breaths and tried to relax. _There now, Police Girl, isn't that better?_ Seras nodded. _Now, tell me, just who is after you._

Seras gulped. "It's, uh... S-Si-Sir Integra."

_And why exactly would my master be after you? _Alucard glared at his fledgling. _Oh, Police Girl, you didn't feed off of one of her men, did you?_

"I'm not like that!" Seras shouted, momentarily forgetting just who she was talking to. When she remembered, she flashed a sheepish smile and let out a subdued "Sorry, Master."

Alucard shook his head again, but did not dwell on his fledgling's momentary breach of protocol. _Fine, then what did you do to upset my master?_

Seras looked down. "Nothing, Master, really. I was just giving her my report, and she... she attacked me."

_She attacked you?_

"Well, yeah. She... She, um... She tried to..."

_Out with it girl!_

"She tried to kiss me!"

_Kiss you? _Alucard was incredulous._ **My** master tried to kiss **you**?_

"Y-y-yes, and then she started groping me and talking about how she was going to make me feel good. Master, it was crazy. I... I think something's wrong."

Alucard's shocked expression quickly gave way to an amused smirk. T_ell me, Police Girl, was my master the only one, or were others after you as well?_

Seras looked down again. "Um... Paladin Anderson."

_The priest?! Oh, that's just perfect. _Alucard chuckled in his fledgling's head. _I am never going to let him live that one down._

"Um, Master do... do you know what's going on."

_Oh, of course I do. Police Girl, you are going into heat._

"Heat? What, like a dog?"

Alucard smirked. _No, like a virgin vampire. You see, all vampires, all true vampires, anyway start out as virgins; but they are normally quick to give into both their lust for blood and for other carnal pleasures. For those who don't, the desire builds up within them until their bodies begin to cry out for attention. You've already experienced blood lust, and now you're experiencing heat. You're body is demanding the physical pleasure that you deny yourself. So, it's releasing massive amounts of __pheromones in an attempt to attract a mate._ Alucard noticed the concerned look on his fledgling's face. _Oh, but don't worry. I'm going to help you._

"H-Help me?" It was then that Seras heard her master inhale deeply.

For the first time since his fledgling entered his lair, Alucard spoke with his mouth. "Oh, yes. Such a wonderful smell. I've been waiting for this for a long time, a long time." Alucard leared at his fledgling, and Seras suddenly decided that coming to the room of the one person in the mansion who could physically overpower her was a big mistake.

Seras leapt from the coffin lid and bolted for the door, but Alucard was too fast for her. He shadow shifted in front of the door and blocked his fledgling's path. "Master, please. Please, don't rape me. Just... just let me go, please." Seras pleaded, and to her surprise her master actually stepped aside.

Alucard even made a half bow and motioned to the door as he replied. "Oh, Police Girl, I'm not going to rape you."

"Y-You're not?"

Alucard chuckled darkly. Then he shadow shifted his body against his fledgling's. The ancient vampire wrapped his arms around the young strawberry blond and held her close. He whispered into her left ear. "Of course not. It'll be so much more enjoyable when you willingly give yourself to me." Before Seras could reply, her master's long, serpentine tongue rolled out of his mouth and began to lick her neck. Alucard trailed the tongue from the front of his fledgling's neck, to the left side, around the back, to the right and all the way up to her right ear. Then he dug his tongue in slightly, before drawing it back into his mouth.

Seras shuddered against her master, in a mixture of pleasure and fear. Then his voice was in her head again. _You see, Police Girl, I don't have to breath. If I take in your pheromones, it's by choice. The others, they do not have that choice. They will pursue you, hunt you; and, eventually, they will catch and rape you. Or you will be forced to kill them. Of course, I would never let you kill my master, but the others... well I'll leave that up to you. _Alucard lowered his head and pressed his fangs against his fledgling's throat. _Things will only get worse for you the longer you deny your body what it longs for. Eventually, it won't just be people in the same room as you. Household's, blocks, entire cities, they'll come for you. How long will you manage to stay one step ahead of them? And when they finally do get you, it will be far worse than anything you've seen so far. They will be crazy, feral. Even if you consent, it won't matter. They won't show you any mercy. They won't be able too. Your pheromones will continue to drive them mad. They won't go easy on you; and they won't stop, not until everything you've built up has been vented. But I... I'm offering you an alternative. I will not rape you. I can control my pheromone intake. Eventually, you will accept my offer, and then... _Alucard stuck out his tongue again. He snaked it into Seras's mouth and played with her tongue as he continued, _And then, I will show you just what fun you've been missing out on._

Seras shuddered again and nearly gave in there and then. But the door was flung open, and Integra stepped into the cell. She drove her rapier into Alucard's head. "Find your own girl. This one's mine!"

Alucard gasped, released his grip on Seras- who dropped to the floor -and shadow shifted away from the silver lined sword. Seras recovered from her fall and took off again. Integra began to give chase, and Seras could hear her master's voice in her head. _When you tire of running, call for me, Police Girl. I'll be waiting._ Then Alucard began chuckling again.

(Well, I guess the story is going in a slightly different direction than I'd intended. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

PS. Unnamed Reviewer: I'm sorry that I forgot to reply to you in my last update. But, at least, I remembered eventually. I'm glad to liked the first chapter I hope you enjoyed the next two as well. Yes, "How the mighty one has fallen" Poor, poor Anderson. I don't really ship anything in Hellsing, though my fics have a habit of, somehow, turning into AlucardXSeras. I think it might just be because it's easier to write than IntagreX Alucard. Well, anyway, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first "chappie!" I hope you continue to get a kick out of this.

To all my readers\Reviewers: Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	4. Seras Is Mine!

**AN: **Okay, this one should be funnier.

Seras was running from Integra again. It was horrible, the knight simply wouldn't give up. And the draculina couldn't rest in any one area for very long. Seras absently wondered just how Integra was able to track her all over the mansion. Maybe the knight was following the trail of pheromones, or perhaps she just had some weird kind of vampire hunting sense.

Seras rounded three corners, double backed through a hallway she'd just come out off, ran into the first room, climbed into the ventilation shaft, crawled through four different sections, then dropped down into the round table conference room. There Seras stopped to catch her breath again. _Really, this isn't fair. I mean, I know I'm only 'half vampire', but Integra's all human. Shouldn't she get winded before I do? Oh, there has got to be someway out of this. I mean, besides letting Master ravish me. If... If I could just have some time to think._ But, alas, Seras was not that lucky.

Integra threw open the conference room door and entered. At least she was panting too. Integra stopped for a moment and then, in between pants, said, "Really, Seras, (pant) why are you making this so difficult? (pant) Sure, the chase was fun at first, (pant) but I'm getting tired. You keep this up, (pant) and you're going to wear me out before the real fun even starts. (pant)"

"Sir, (pant) I don't want to have any... 'fun'. I've been up (pant) almost all day, and I (pant) just want to go to sleep. (pant) Can't you, please, (pant) just stop chasing me?"

"Tell you what, we're both tired. Why don't we go to my room (pant) and sleep for a little while?"

Despite Integra's words and nearly exhausted appearance, the glint in her eyes told Seras that sleep was the last thing on the knight's mind. "Uh, I don't really think that's such a good idea. (pant) I'd rather sleep in my coffin."

"A bit kinky, but alright. You go ahead. (pant) I'll be along in a few minutes."

"I meant alone!" Seras shouted before panting again.

"Oh, fine! (pant) We both need a little break. Go to your stupid coffin, and rest for a couple of hours."

"You... you won't come after me?"

Integra stared at Seras with a look the knight usually reserved for when she was scolding Alucard. "Are, you questioning my word!" Integra manged to growl without being interrupted by her panting.

"Ah... N-no, Sir. Never." Seras replied nervously.

"Good, then get going."

"Y-ye-yes Sir." And with that Seras put her back flush against the wall and gave Integra as wide a birth as possible. As the vampire shimmied past the knight, Integra just sighed and shook her head.

However, despite the vampire's words she did not head for her coffin. She was nobody's fool and didn't believe for one minute that she'd be safe in her room. So, instead of going to sleep in her coffin, Seras decided to try a bed in one of the mansion's numerous guest quarters. It was a good idea. There was only one problem. On her way to the guest wing, Seras passed through the mansion's den; and thanks to her rotten luck, nearly all the Wild Geese were in the room watching a sporting event on the fifty inch TV.

Seras's eyes bugged out, and she stopped dead in her tracks as every man in the room turned to look at her. "Oh come on," The vampire said to no one in particular. "This... this is beyond cruel!" Seras turned and attempted to leave before her pheromones drove all the men crazy, but, alas, it was already too late. The Geese, no longer at all concerned with what team was winning, descended upon the fledgling like a pack of starving dogs on a piece of meat.

Meanwhile, Integra had already caught her second wind and was on her way down to the fledgling's cell. The knight moved as quietly as she could through the mansion's sub-level and tiptoed as she entered the draculina's room.

Integra silently stalked up to the vampire's coffin. Integra could hear breathing from within the coffin. _Silly, silly Seras. You should've known better._ Integra raised the lid and shouted, "Surprise!" And then the knight got one of her own. For it was not Seras lying in the coffin, but a French Mercenary; and he was completely nude, save for his eye patch and various medical wrappings. Integra shrieked and jumped back, covering her eyes with her hand.

Pip screamed, reached for the covers and pulled them over his naked form. "What, the... You're not Mignonette!"

"No shit, Sherlock. What, the bloody Hell are you doing in Seras's coffin?!"

Pip's look changed from one of shock to one of embarrassment. "I... Well, I got pretty banged up trying to help her earlier. I just thought she might be willing to... Wait a minute! What are you doing in my Mignonette's room?!"

"Your Mignonette? Seras is mine! And if you try to get in my way, so help me, I'll..."

"Yours? What do you mean yours? You've never shown any interest in her, at least, not that **kind of** interest. I've been chasing after her since we met! Besides, won't Alucard be upset if you start sleeping with his fledgling?"

"I think you're forgetting just who the Master is. Seras is mine, and no one is going to stop me from having her." Integra stared threateningly at Pip and growled, "No one."

Pip pulled the covers free from where they were tucked under the coffin's mattress and wrapped them around his body. "Yeah, well we'll just see about that." Having formed his makeshift toga, Pip got out of the coffin/bed and ran out the door. "Mignonette!"

Integra ran out too. She had no intension of letting the French man beat her to the prize; but as soon as the English knight exited the vampire's room, she heard her servant call to her. "Having fun, Master?"

Integra turned to look at Alucard who was leaning in his doorway. "Don't you even think about going after her." Integra growled.

Alucard smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it, Master. In time, you'll all chase her to me."

Integra smiled coyly. "We'll see. We'll see." And then the knight took off again.

(Well, I hope you all got a kick out of the forth chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.

PS. Thanks to Silent-Screams84 for the idea of having Seras run into a whole gaggle of Wild Geese.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	5. SerasXWalter

Walter was bringing a tray of snacks to the Geese. The aged butler still wasn't quite certain exactly how they roped him into catering their game, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Integra hadn't even called for her afternoon tea. Doubtless the Hellsing head was too busy with paperwork to bother. _Uh, poor Sir Integra. You really should set some time aside for a little fun. All work and no play just isn't good for one's health after..._

Walter's thoughts were interrupted by crashing and screaming sounds from the den. The butler quickly, but lightly put the tray down on a nearby hutch and sprinted to the den. He had no doubt that a fight had broken out amongst the Geese over some score or ruling or some such nonsense. And the butler fully intended to break up the fight before the **Wild **Geese destroyed Sir Integra's den.

However, as the butler entered the den, he saw that things were not quite what he'd suspected. The Geese were all lying unconscious on the floor. They were obviously injured, although most did not look seriously so. And the only one still standing in the den was Seras Victoria. She was panting, but it seemed to be more of a deep breathing exercise, aimed at controlling her anger, than anything else. "Um, Miss Victoria, what happened here?"

Seras turned to Walter, and the butler noticed a momentary flash of red in the vampire's eyes. "What!" Walter recoiled slightly, and Seras seemed to calm down a little. Her eyes went back to completely blue, and the vampire almost wined, "Oh, Walter, not you too."

Walter scratched the side of his head. "Not me too, what?" It was then that the butler noticed the state of Seras's clothes. Although mostly intact, they were disheveled, stretched and torn in someplaces. It looked as if someone had attempted to rip them off of her. Walter looked down at the unconscious Geese, and something clicked in the butler's head. "Oh, Miss Victoria, don't tell me they tried to... to rape you." Seras just cast her eyes downward. "Oh, that's horrible. Well, I guess they got what they deserved. Come on, we'll go tell Sir Integra and..."

"No!" Seras shouted. "I can't go anywhere near Sir Integra."

Walter looked confused for a moment, but then a look of empathy passed over his face as he thought he understood Seras's apprehension. The butler had read that some rape victims blamed themselves for the rape. "Miss Victoria, this was not your fault. What those men tried to do, it... it was without provocation. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Come on, lets go talk to Sir Integra."

Walter lightly grasped Seras's hand and tried to lead her out of the den, but the vampire just shook her hand free. "No, you don't understand! I can't go to Sir Integra. She's after me too!"

Walter gave the vampire an unbelieving stare. "Miss Victoria, I've known Sir Integra her entire life. She'd never do anything..."

"It's not her fault. It's these bloody pheromones! They're driving everyone crazy!"

"Pheromones, what pheromones?"

Seras sighed. "It's a long story; but the short version is, I'm in heat, and my bodies releasing some kind of superpheromones that force everyone around me to try to mate with me."

"Miss Victoria, I find that hard to..."

"It's the truth! Master explained it all to me. Actually, I'm surprised that you haven't attacked me yet."

Walter let out a dry chuckle. "Well, if what you're saying is true, I guess I'm just a little too old to be driven mad by vampire pheromones."

Seras smiled, slightly. "Well, good. At least I've got one ally. You'll help me, won't you?"

"Of course, Miss Victoria. It would be a pleasure. What do you need?"

"Well," Seras's finger went up to touch the bottom of her lip in, a very cute, thoughtful pose. "I guess I need to find out more about my, um... 'condition'. Do you know where Sir Integra keeps her books on vampire biology?"

"Of course." Walter smiled. "Right this way, Miss Victoria." Walter led Seras to the library. He pulled on a book marked The Heretic's Guide to Bar Tending, and the book case directly across from it turned around, revealing a hidden side that contained many old, dust covered tomes. "There you are, Miss Victoria, all of Integra's books on vampires. Well, all of her books on true vampires anyway. I doubt the works of Laurell Hamiliton would be of much help." Walter smiled.

Seras smiled back at him. "Uh, no. Probably not." Seras walked over and began to look through the old books.

Walter's eyes roamed over the young vampires body for a moment; but when the butler realized, what he was doing, he shook his head. _Oh, stop it Angel! You're too old for that. Besides what would a young, firm, beautiful, desirable... Arrh! What would a girl like that possibly see in an old dried up husk like yourself?_

Seras pulled a ladder over so she could reach the higher shelves; but when she attempted to scale it, the old thing began to shake. Seras let out a worried cry and almost lost her balance. However, Walter quickly sprang to her side and held the ladder steady. "Here, Miss Victoria, let me help you with that."

Seras, smiled down at the kind butler. "Oh, yes. Thank you." Then she went back to looking through the books.

As the minutes passed, the vampire did not notice it when the butler leaned over and snuck a couple of peaks up her incredibly short skirt. The peaks didn't last very long. As soon as Walter would realize just what he was doing, he would turn his eyes away from the forbidden sight and stand back up. However, as time drew on, the butler was finding it more and more difficult to pry his eyes away. Inwardly, he cursed the fact that her bloody skirt was so short. _It just isn't fair! It's like she wants people to see her panties. Maybe she does? Maybe the whole innocent thing is just an act? Maybe she's really a naughty girl who wants... _Walter shook his head again. _No, no! Bloody Hell! Stop thinking like that. She didn't even pick out the uniform. And you... you are an English butler. A gentleman's gentleman. So start bloody well acting like it!_

More minutes rolled by and things only got worse for poor Walter. Seras continued reading through the books, but they weren't much help. Finally, a small cloud of dust rose as Seras slammed one of the books shut in frustration. "These are worthless! All they say is what Master already told me! The only way to cure this... this 'heat' is to have sex; and the longer I wait, the worse it's going to get."

"Well, then we'd better get started. I did promise to help you after all, and an Englishman always keeps his promises." Seras was shocked by Walter's reply. She'd actually believed that he was too old to be effected by her pheromones, and she'd dropped her guard. However, she was even more shocked when the butler's hand traveled up the inside of her leg and underneath her skirt. Seras shrieked and fell off the ladder. Walter leaned over her, a concerned expression plain on his face. "Miss Victoria, are you okay?"

Seras reached up and slapped the butler. "You're too old, huh? Should've known it was too good to be true."

Walter reached up and rubbed his red cheek. "I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I... I..."

Seras sighed. "It's okay, Walter. It wasn't your fault. It's these bloody pheromones! But I think you should leave before things get any worse."

"Yes... Yes, of course." Walter said but didn't move. Instead, his eyes seemed glued to Seras's chest.

The vampire growled. "Walter?"

"Yes, Miss Victoria?" The butler replied with a week and absent minded voice.

"Stop staring at my breasts!"

Walter shook his head again. "Yes... Uh, yes, Miss Victoria. I apologize again."

Seras groaned. "Stop apologizing, and just get out of here before I have to knock you out."

"Uh, yes. Of course." And with that, the butler summoned up the last remnant of his will power, bowed and sprinted out of the library.

(Well, I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter. I wasn't quite sure how to do a SerasXWalter scene. I know it's a popular paring, but I think I've only ever read one one-shot. It's not really my cup of tea. Anyway, I hope it came out okay. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	6. SerasXPip

After Walter left the room, Seras grabbed a couple of the books that she hadn't skimmed through yet; then the draculina decided to exit the library as well. She was worried that Walter's instincts might get the better of his age and chivalry again. If that happened, it would be best for the vampire to be somewhere other than where the butler last left her. So, Seras headed out of the library, in search of another hiding spot.

Unfortunately, for Seras, she hadn't taken more than ten steps when Pip ran out from behind a corner. Shocked by the appearance of the togaed mercenary, Seras couldn't help but stop and stare.

Pip stopped for a moment, caught his breath and then started to talk, "Mignonette, I'm so glad I..."

Pip was interrupted as Integra leapt out from behind the corner and tackled the French man to the floor. "I told you to stay away from her;" Integra growled. "She's mine!" Integra began to beat on Pip.

The French mercenary, did his best to fight off the knight; but having already sustained a broken nose, arm and three bruised ribs, it was a fight he could not win.

For a moment, Seras did nothing. She was torn, half her mind telling her to escape while the knight and mercenary were busy and the other half telling her that, if she didn't do something, Integra might end up killing Pip.

Finally, the vampire made a decision. She ran over and used the books from the library to konk the knight over the head. Integra's vision grew dark, and the knight collapsed on top of the mercenary. However, it was clear that Integra was still breathing and, other than a probable headache, would be fine when she woke back up.

Pip pushed Integra off of him. "Thanks, Mignonette. I thought she was going to..." Pip saw the small stack of tomes coming down at him, just barely, in time to block the blow with his one good arm. "Hey!"

"Hold still, Pip. This is for the best." Seras swung the books at Pip again.

Again, Pip blocked the blow. "Hey, would you stop that, already?" He did his best to scurry away from the attacking vampire. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oooh, don't you even try it. I know you want to have sex with me!"

"Well, yeah, Mignonette. I'd have thought that was pretty obvious by now. But, you've never attacked me over it before. Well, not since that little 'demonstration' when we first met."

"I will not be raped!" The Draculina shouted before striking the French man again.

"Raped? Okay, maybe I'm a little perverted, but I'd never rape anyone!"

"LIER!!" And down the books came again, only this time Pip's and Seras's positions had shifted enough so that one of the mercenary's legs was in between the vampire's two.

Pip swiped his leg to the side tripping Seras; and the mercenary winced and bit his lip as the vampire fell on top of him. Seras noticed the small trickle of blood that was running down Pip's bottom lip; and, for a moment, the Vampire lost control of herself. She flicked out her tongue and licked at the blood.

Pip's eyes grew wide, and a very confused look passed over his face. "Have all the girls gone crazy today? Or are you and Integra on the same cycle or somethin'?"

It was then that Seras realized just what she was doing. She quickly rolled off of Pip and scrambled to her feet. Then the vampire looked down at the mercenary who hadn't touched her even while she was lying on top of him and licking his lip. "You... You really aren't going to jump me?"

Pip raised one eyebrow and, almost hopefully, asked, "Would you like me to jump you?"

Seras blushed slightly, "Ah, no." She replied before extending an arm to help Pip to his feet.

Pip grasped Seras's arm. He grinned and then pulled himself up.

Seras eeped then blushed profusely. The vampire screwed her eyes shut and pointed down. "Pip, cover yourself up!"

Pip looked down and found that, in all his struggling, Seras's covers had come undone and slid off of him when he stood up. The French man offered up a quick apology, retrieved his wrappings and formed them into another makeshift toga. "Okay, Mignonette, you can open your eyes now."

Seras, still not fully trusting the perverted French man but trusting him more than any other human in the mansion, hesitantly opened one eye. When she saw that Pip had indeed covered himself, the vampire let out a sigh of relief.

Pip responded with a question, "Why did you think I was going to try to rape you?" The mercenary sounded more than a little hurt by the accusation. "Don't you know me better than that by now?"

"No, Pip. It's... It's not like that. My body's releasing some kind of superpheromones, and they're driving everyone mad with lust. Even Walter tried to hit on me."

"Huh." Pip replied as he brought his hand up to scratch his head. "So, is that what got into Integra?"

Seras nodded. "Ahuh, but what I don't understand is why you don't seem to be effected."

"Ah, you said it was pheromones, right?" Seras nodded again. Pip continued, "Well, pheromones are attached to your sense of smell, and I haven't been able to smell a thing since that priest busted my nose."

"Ahuh, and you know so much about pheromones, how?"

"Research into Aphrodisiacs, of course."

"Yeah, that... just figures. Well, since you're not going to attack me, any chance you'd help me look through these books?" Seras squatted down and retrieved her tomes.

Pip read the label of one. "Vampire Mating Rituals. They, ah... got any pictures?"

Seras looked down and blushed again. "A few."

Pip grinned and jovially replied, "Sure, I'll help you out."

(Well, I hope you enjoyed the Sixth chapter. And didn't mind that Pip wasn't affected by the pheromones. I just figured that he was a big enough pervert without them. Besides, Seras could use someone's help.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	7. SerasXMillennium

Pip and Seras left an unconscious Integra lying on the floor while they went off to find a hidden spot in which to study the tomes. Integra just laid there for hours, that is, until an effeminate cat boy popped in to deliver a message.

Unfortunately, for Schrödinger the person he was suppose to deliver the message to, didn't seem to be in any condition to receive it. The cat boy leaned over and poked the unconscious knight's shoulder, but Integra refused to stir. Schrödinger stood back up and thought for a moment. Then a light bulb went off above his head. Schrödinger popped out and returned a second later, a metal bucket firmly grasped in his left hand.

The cat boy pulled the bucket back then thrust it forward, drenching the knight in ice cold water. Integra awoke with a scream then grabbed her aching head. At least the pain was somewhat dulled by the cold, wet hair that clung to her forehead. "Oh, what happened?" Integra asked before looking around and getting her bearings. "Now, where has that vampire gone to?"

Integra was so obsessed with finding Seras that the knight did not even notice the cat boy until he started to speak. "Good evening, Fraulein. I've got a message for you."

Integra let out an annoyed growl, "Not now." Then she stood up.

"B-but it's from the Major. He ordered me to tell you..."

"I don't care!" Integra yelled then started to walk away. More to herself than to Schrödinger, Integra continued, "Until I find Seras, nothing else matters."

Schrödinger ran up, grabbed the knight's suit and dug his heals into the floor. "B-b-but." Integra simply pulled out her small hand gun and blasted the cat boy in the head. Then she resumed her search for the cute female fledgling.

A moment later, the cat boy's head reformed, and he once again tried to figure out a way to deliver his message. It was obvious that Integra wouldn't listen to him until she'd found Seras; so Schrödinger decided that the best thing to do would be locate Seras, tell Integra where the vampire was and then hope that the knight would listen to his message. _Oh, well. It's not like finding a missing person should be hard for someone whose everywhere and nowhere._ And with that thought, the cat boy vanished. He reappeared in another room of the mansion, one where Seras and Pip were sitting down, at a table, and studying some very old books.

Pip exclaimed, "Hey, Mignonette, listen to this. 'Sucking blood from the neck produces a near euphoric feeling for the victim. For this reason it is often used, both as foreplay and during intercourse, to enhance the pleasure of two or more mating vampires.' Kinky, huh?"

Seras sighed. "Pip, we are looking through these to find a way to cure my heat, not to feed your perverted fantasies."

"No reason we can't do both, Mignonette. No reason we can't do both." The Frenchman chuckled.

Sears sighed again then eeped as she felt something rubbing against her chest. The vampire looked down to see Schrödinger nuzzling her breasts with his head. "What the... Just what do you think you're doing?"

Schrödinger looked up with his big eyes and, literally, purred before replying. "Their just so soft."

_Oh, great. Like I don't have enough problems between the Vatican, Hellsing and the Geese; now I've got Millennium members after me too? When will this nightmare end?!_ Seras fumed. There were no guns handy. So, the vampire began to reach for the cat boy's neck; but at the last moment, she pulled her hands back. Seras just couldn't bring herself to strangle Schrödinger, at least, not unless she was in blood lust mode. _Besides, it wouldn't do any good anyway. He'd just spring right back to life. _Seras sighed and did her best to ignore the nuzzling as she went back to reading her book. _At least he's not as bad as most of the others. Of course, he probably doesn't know __**exactly**__ what sex is yet. _

Pip looked at Seras and Schrödinger. The Frenchman raised an eyebrow and was about to make a rather nasty 'pussy' cat joke, but a glare from Seras silenced the kind pervert before the words had a chance to leave his mouth. Pip also went back to his book, although he wasn't reading at the moment. The Frenchman had managed to find a fairly explicit depiction of two vampires in the throws of passion, and he was committing the picture to memory before moving on.

So, other than Schrödinger's occasional purring, the room went back to pretty much normal, well... normal for Hellsing. That is, until Integra managed to track down Seras, on her own, and flung the door open in a fit of jealous rage. "So, you chose Pip, did you?!" Seras eeped again and turned towards the knight. It was then that Integra noticed the cat boy that was sitting in Seras's lap. "And... and the Millennium messenger? What... What do they have that I don't? You know, besides the obvious?"

"Sir Integra, I... I did not 'choose' anyone. Pip's just helping me with some research."

"And the cat boy? Tell me, what is he researching in your chest?"

"Nothing!" Seras replied defensively. "B-but you try to get rid of someone who's everywhere and nowhere." The Vampire challenged.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get rid of him all right. I'll get rid of everyone who's after you, and then... Then you will be mine. All mine." Integra laughed manically and Seras suddenly became more terrified then she'd ever been before. Clearly the knight had lost it.

Seras's fear must have been apparent to Integra, because the knight calmed down for a moment and cooed, "Oh, don't worry, child. You'll like what I'm going to do to you. After the first time, you'll be begging me for more."

Seras gulped. "P-p-please, Sir, no."

Even Schrödinger, although far from the most observant creature, could tell that Seras was scared. He looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Seras looked down and replied, "Sir Integra's going to rape me." It was clear from Schrödinger's expression that he had no idea what that meant. "She's going to hurt me."

Schrödinger sprang from Seras's lap and stood in between her and the advancing knight. "Well, I won't let her."

"And what," Integra began, "do you think a wimp like you can do to stop me?"

"Thissss." Schrödinger hissed, then grabbed Seras's hand and teleported away with her.

Seras reappeared inside of Schrödinger's room, in Millennium's main base. Not being accustomed to teleportation, it took the vampire a moment to adjust to her new, rather dirty, surroundings. When Seras's head stopped spinning, she heard Schrödinger say, "Don't worry. You'll be safe here." Schrödinger seemed to think about that, for a moment, then he added, "Well, as long as no one else finds you."

Schrödinger smiled, but then he heard foot steps in the corridor outside his room. Schrödinger quickly grabbed Seras's hand, pulled her over to his closet, opened it up and exclaimed, "Quick, in here!" And with that, Seras was pushed into a very filthy closet before she had a chance to protest.

Schrödinger scrambled to close the closet door then turned around just as Rip and Captain Han's entered his room. Schrödinger flashed his two 'visitors' a Cheshire grin.

Rip raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you up to?" Hans just began sniffing the air.

"Oh, nothing." The cat boy answered and did his best to look innocent.

"R-i-g-h-t." Rip replied, obviously unconvinced. However, after a moment of eying Schrödinger, the raven haired sniper let the subject drop and switched to the real reason she was there. "The Major wants to know if you've delivered his message yet." Hans sniffed again and moved closer to the closet.

"Message?"

Rip sighed. "To Integra Hellsing, remember?"

"Oh, right. That message. Uh, I tried, but she was too, uh... busy."

"So, you just decided to come back without completing your mission?"

"Well..." While the cat boy tried to come up with an appropriate response, Hans growled, hungrily, at the closet.

"The Captain's acting very strange. What have you got in there?"

"Um... nothing." Schrödinger grinned again, but Rip wasn't buying it. Hans was not one to growl for no reason.

"Step aside."

"No."

Schrödinger's refusal to obey an order took Rip a little by surprise. She stopped and paused for a moment before replying in a more commanding and slightly threatening voice. "Step aside, now; or I'll move you out of the way."

Schrödinger's ears fell as he made way for the sniper. Rip opened the closet door and was greeted by a very unexpected sight. The Hellsing fledgling was inside the closet.

Seras saw Rip's shock. "Um, hi?" The vampire waved.

Rip just turned back to Schrödinger. "So, you've turned traitor." She accused.

"Never!" The cat boy defended.

"Then what..." Rip paused for emphasis. "are you doing with a spy in your closet?"

"She's not a spy. Her boss was going to hurt her, so I brought her here." Schrödinger paused then added, "Please, don't tell."

A strange smile spread over Rip's lips, and she stalked up next to the enemy vampire. "Well, I suppose there's no reason the Major has to know everything. I guess we could keep this a secret. That is..." Rip's hands began to trace their way over Seras's body. Hans moved his face in and started lapping at the vampire's lower neck and collar bone. "If you're willing to share your new toy."

Schrödinger's eyes just went wide. The young cat boy wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he knew that he was enjoying the show. "Um, I guess that would be the polite thing to do." Schrödinger chuckled nervously.

Rip cooed, "Good. You can have a turn when we're finished with her." Then the raven haired sniper lightly grasped the vampire's chin and gently turned her head.

Seras saw Rip's lips coming at her, and knew that there was only one way out. Finally the vampire reached her limit. Being sexually assaulted by Nazis was just too much. Anything had to be better than that, even... even letting her master 'help her'. Seras screamed, "Master! Alright, I'm ready!"

The scream startled the Nazis, but not as much as what followed. There was a flash of red. All the lights went out, and the room became pitch black. Then a dark chuckling sound could be heard coming from all directions. There was a feminine eep, and finally the lights came back on. The Nazis looked around; but the only thing left of their prisoner was her clothes, which laid, discarded, on the ground.

Seras had closed her eyes when she heard the chuckling. By the time she opened them back up, she was lying, naked, in her master's coffin. However as Seras looked around, she noticed that she was not in her master's cell.

Alucard materialized a few feet away. He walked over to the coffin, and Seras asked, "M-master, where are we?"

"We are in the ruins of my old castle. After all, we don't want to be interrupted, now, do we?" Alucard leared at his fledgling before continuing. "So, you're finally ready? I must admit, you held out longer than I'd expected." Alucard's eyes roamed over his fledgling's body, and Seras blushed profusely. "Of course, all that waiting only served to increase my appetite. Now, lets take care of those pesky pheromones, shall we?" And with that Alucard pounced on his waiting fledgling.

(Well, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Please review. I think this was the longest chapter in this fic, but there wasn't quite enough to break it into two. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the ending and didn't mind who finally got Seras.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	8. Epilogue: Back to Normal?

One week later: Seras emerged from a mass of shadows and fell to the floor. She still wasn't use to teleportation, and it took her a couple of minutes to adjust.

Seras got up and huffed. _He __**could've**__ dropped me off in my bed. He knows I get dizzy when he pulls that shadow stuff. _She looked around and sighed. _Guess I should be happy that he, at least, put me in my room. He could've stuck me in the middle of the mansion and watched as I scrambled for something to cover myself with. Speaking of which..._

Seras walked over to her dresser and removed a clean uniform and set of undergarments. She looked at them for a moment, then decided that it would be best if she took a shower first. After the last week, the vampire figured she could really use one.

The vampire left her clothes on her bed and stepped into her bathroom. She closed and locked the door. She doubted it was really necessary; but the vampire had started locking her bathroom door immediately after that time Pip 'accidentally' walked in on her while she was bathing._ Oh, he can be such a pervert! Although, he didn't attack me while I was going through my, uh... 'heat'. Of course that's only because he couldn't smell the pheromones._

Seras turned on her shower, waited until steam began to rise from the spray then stepped inside. She had just started to lather up when a cold chill ran down her spine. The draculina felt as though she was being watched. She turned around; and sure enough, her master was standing in the back of the shower, leering at her.

Seras shrieked then quickly moved her hands in a clumsy attempt to cover herself.

Alucard chuckled. "Not really much point in that now, is there?"

"M-Master, please."

Alucard took a step nearer to his fledgling. "Please, what? The last time you said that to me you were begging me to..."

"No!" Seras blushed, but her shout was unexpected enough to halt her master's advance. "I-I'm sorry, but please stop."

Alucard stared at his fledgling, an indiscernable expression on the ancient vampire's face. "Did you not enjoy the time you spent at my castle?"

Seras blushed deeper and looked down. "I-I am... grateful for your, um... help." _Even though I do think you milked it a bit. I doubt I really needed a solid week of... 'love making', to vent my pent up energy._

"Did I ask if you were grateful, Police Girl? I asked if you enjoyed yourself."

"D-don't y-you already know the answer to that?"

Alucard moved closer to his fledgling. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her in and held her tightly. "Oh, I think I do. So, what is the problem?"

"I... I... I..."

Alucard sighed and used his lips to silence his stuttering fledgling. Seras didn't bother to protest. Instead she just closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips. Alucard kissed her deeply for a moment, then retracted his serpentine tongue back into his own mouth, raised his head and looked down at his trembling fledgling.

Seras opened her eyes and stared back up at her master. He spoke, "Yes, I thought as much. So why are you holding back? Give in to your desire." Alucard began to move his face back toward Seras's.

"N-n-no, please."

Alucard let go of his fledgling, crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. "Police Girl, I really don't understand what's wrong." Alucard sounded genuinely confused by his fledgling's reluctance.

Seras sighed too, then she tried to think of a way to explain her hang up. After a moment, she began, "Master, why do you want to... to..."

"Have sex with you?" Alucard finished for the draculina. "Because it's fun. It gives me pleasure, and it gives you pleasure. So, why not enjoy it?"

"Because..." Seras began quickly, then slowed her speech back to normal. "Because I don't want to... 'sleep with' someone just for 'fun'."

"You want it to be for love?" Alucard questioned, a look of understanding finally beginning to form on his face.

"Well... yes."

Alucard turned and began to walk back toward the far end of the shower. He stopped and cast an over the shoulder glance back at his fledgling. "Police Girl, you are a vampire now, an immortal. You can live for hundreds of years. You may even live to see the second coming, although I hope you are spared that." Alucard paused for a moment, then continued. "Love is... fleeting. It is a temporary thing. Perhaps, for some humans, the time of their love can last them until the day of their death; but such is not the way of our kind. We live too long, and love..." Alucard looked away for a moment, as if trying to collect his thoughts... or perhaps the No-Life King was momentarily lost in one of his ancient memories. "Love is a luxury that our kind cannot afford. Eventually, you'll discover this for yourself."

Seras was shocked. Somehow, her master had managed to sound very unlike himself. His voice sounded almost... human, and it seemed to carry a note of longing and sadness rather than its usual psychotic glee. "Master?"

Alucard turned away from his fledgling, and his voice returned to normal. "Finish your shower and get dressed, Police Girl. I will let my master know we have returned. Check in with her as soon as you're done." And with that, the ancient vampire walked through the wall and out of Seras's bathroom.

Seras did as her Master instructed. She finished her shower, then got dressed and went to Integra's office. The vampire, couldn't help but feel a tad nervous as she watched the knight who had chased her all around the mansion. But Integra seemed to be back to her old self. She took a puff from one of her cigars and let it out slowly. Then the knight stared hard at the vampire. "And you're sure that the... 'pheromones' are gone?"

"Oh yes, Sir. Trust me, Master would not of let me return otherwise." Integra continued to stare. Seras rubbed the back of her neck and let out a nervous, "Hehe."

"Good." Integra relaxed back in her chair. "Things are quiet right now, and I can spare you for another day or two. I suggest you use the time to get some rest. You look exhausted." Seras blushed. Integra pretended not to notice. The knight simply waved her hand in a dismissive manor. "You can go now."

Seras half bowed. "Y-yes Sir." The vampire turned and slowly walked to the door; but as her hand reached for the knob, she heard Integra's hushed voice. "And Seras..." The vampire turned around and eeped as she saw that, somehow, Integra had managed to quickly and silently close the distance between the two of them. Seras gulped, "Y-y-yes, S-Sir?"

Integra leaned in even closer. Seras prepared to dash away. _Maybe Master wasn't as... 'thorough' as I thought._

But then Integra continued in her previously hushed tone, "It. Never. Happened." The knight fixed the vampire with an **almost** threatening glare.

It took Seras a moment to figure out what her boss was referring to, but then the vampire flashed a nervous smile. "N-no, of-f course n-not."

"Good." Integra turned and walked back over to her desk.

Seras quickly opened the door and fled from her boss's office. At least she wasn't being chased this time. The vampire nearly ran down the stairs and to her room. Pip was waiting outside her door.

"Ah, Mignonette, it's so good to see you again. I was starting to get lonely." The French mercenary made a half pout, and Seras couldn't be sure if it was genuine or not, though she suspected the latter. Then Pip wrapped an arm around the vampire's waist and began to lead her back towards the staircase. "It's such a beautiful day. Why don't we enjoy a movie together?"

Seras slipped out of her admirer's grasp. "Pip, I'm tired."

"Come on, Mignonette, please?"

Seras sighed. She couldn't help but feel bad for Pip. His arm was still in a cast from when he got it broken trying to protect her, and there was a noticeable new bump in his nose. "Alright, I'll go to a movie with you..."

Pip smiled and interrupted the vampire. "Ah, Mignonette, you won't regret it."

Seras sternly finished, "Tomorrow. Right now, I really need to get some rest."

"He, uh... kept you busy, huh?" Pip grinned.

Seras nearly slapped the Frenchman, but then she remembered about the strength difference and warned him instead, "Pip?!"

Pip chuckled, but it was light rather than lewd. So Seras let it pass. The Frenchman replied, "Alright, alright, I'll go and let you get your rest." Pip thought about kissing Seras's hand but wasn't quite sure he'd get away with it, so he blew her a kiss instead. Then he turned and walked away.

Seras went back and entered her bedroom. In less than a minute, there was a knock at her door. Seras fumed, marched over to the door and flung it open. "I told you..." She stopped when she noticed that, rather than a perverted French mercenary, a stoic English butler was standing outside her room. A puzzled expression formed on Seras's face. "Walter, what are you doing here?"

"Please forgive the intrusion, Miss Victoria." Walter bowed. "I merely came to apologize for my previous behavior."

Seras was dismissive. "Oh, Walter. Don't worry about that. It wasn't your fault. It was the pheromones."

"Please, do not excuse my actions. A proper Englishman **always** remains in control. Therefor, I must apologize and ask your forgiveness for my... uh, improper behavior."

Seras smiled kindly. "Of course I forgive you, Walter. And, if it's any comfort, you did better than everyone else who got a whiff of my pheromones."

"That does help, somewhat. Thank you, Miss Victoria." Walter bowed again then turned and left.

Seras reentered her room, changed into her most comfortable nightgown, walked over to her coffin and raised the lid. Then she got another surprise. Someone had left a single, beautiful red rose in her coffin. The vampire picked the flower up and looked it over. There was no note attached. She checked the coffin, but there was still no note.

Seras smelt the rose then twirled it for a moment, trying to figure out who would've left it. After a couple minutes of wondering, the vampire pushed the question to the back of her mind. She was too tired. She'd leave the rose's origin a mystery for the night.

Seras put the flower down on her table, walked back over to her coffin then cast another look at the rose and sighed. It was too pretty to just leave on the table. She'd put off her rest a little bit longer and retrieve a vase of water for her flower.

(Well, I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue. I wasn't really intending to write one for this story, but I had a few people request another chapter where everyone was back to normal. And I've just gotten such a good return on this fic that I didn't want to disappoint them. It took me a little while, but I finally managed one last chapter. Well, I just hope you liked it. Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
